


Hooked

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [45]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fish Puns, Fishing, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Puns & Word Play, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Surrounded by benders, Y/N feels inadequate until Sokka notices
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 110





	Hooked

You had been very patient with no results. Watching Sokka do it, it didn’t seem that hard. Fishing wasn’t supposed to be this hard, why couldn’t you do it then? You had been sitting there for so long, growing numb, tired and impatient.

When something finally tugged at the fishing rod, you smiled to yourself. After hours of idly sitting there, your efforts were paying off. Tugging back, you pulled it out of the water. It was easier than you thought, you expected the fish to be much heavier, but you pulled to reveal that you had caught… nothing.

There was no fish, no bait, no nothing. The empty hook stayed there, mocking your hardwork.

“Stupid fish and stupid rod…” You muttered, throwing it back into the water and holding on to it with unnecesasry strength.

Suddenly you felt a small weight on your head, and you sighed in sheer frustration. The little creature made a familiar sound, but you ignored it.

“Not now, Momo” You only said, not bothering to even look at the lemur. “I’m trying to fish here”

“There you are!” Sokka’s voice caused your shoulders to tense in annoyance. “You’ve been gone for hours, what are you doing?”

“Fishing” 

“Yup, that’s where my rod went” 

“I’m busy, Sokka”

“What’s with you?” 

“Nothing”

He paused at your reply. Sokka moved slowly, standing beside you for a moment before finally plopping down by your side. Even if he was staring, you refused to meet his gaze.

“Okay, spit it out” He gestured with his hand. “What’s wrong? Was it Katara, what’d she do?” 

“No, it’s this! I can’t catch any fish, and they took the bait and left!” Upon realizing you were raising your voice, you took a deep breath to calm yourself.

“Then how are they gonna bite if there’s no bait?” Sokka reached to take the rod from your hands. “Here, let me-”

“I got it!” You bumped your shoulder against his to push him away. “I’m not useless, you know?”

For a moment, the silence settled as you retrieved the reel once more. Sokka watched you intently, not daring to say anything yet. In the meantime, you picked up more bait and tried to put it in the hook.

“Y/N…” He lowly called out, and this change from his usual loud and cheerful self only upset you further. “Really, you should let me-”

“I said I can do this, I… ow!” You poked yourself in the finger, yelping when the sharp hook pierced your skin. “I can’t believe it!”

“See? I told you!” Sokka jolted up in startle, rushing to hold you by the wrists.

“Yeah, rub it in…” You averted your gaze as he checked to see the damage. How could you not even be able to put some bait in the hook? You felt like you were too useless for even that.

“You okay?” His voice turned soft again, so low that you barely heard him.

“It’s just a scratch…” You tried not to grimace when he gently squeezed your finger.

“I wasn’t talking about that” Sokka continued, absently pulling some bandages out of his pocket. “This isn’t about fishing, is it?”

Tears gathered in your eyes and you had to grit your teeth not to let them fall. In response to your silence, he only sighed. Momo was the only one who seemed more energetic, running between you two and seemingly sensing your turmoil.

“You know…” Your friend finally piped up, carefully wrapping the bandages around your finger. “I was the best warrior in my village”

“Thanks, Sokka…” A bitter chuckle escaped your lips, further fueling your tears.

“No! What I meant is…” He absently shook his head, patting your hand once he was finished. “I’m not a bender either”

Your eyes locked, and you could read the understanding in his kind blue eyes.

“But you’re good at fighting, and many other things” You sobbed, unable to contain it any longer. “I’m not, I can never help you… I thought that I could at least get some food, but I’m too helpless even for that”

“That’s not true, you’re good at many things!” He put a friendly arm over your shoulders and playfully shook you around. “You always know what to say when we’re down, and you never fail to cheer us up”

“You do that too” You rolled your eyes at his attempts. “You keep our spirits up”

“But not like you do, you’re better at that than me” His elbow nudged you in the ribs. “And hey, that’s saying something if I do say so myself”

You finally relaxed a bit, feeling better that he seemd to understand you. It was comforting that Sokka didn’t think it was stupid, or that you were overreacting.

“But I can’t make jokes like you do…”

“No one can!”

“Sokka…”

“In fact, I would say that people are…” He picked up your injured hand. “Hooked on my jokes!”

You pursed your lips, not wanting to laugh at his stupid pun. Even when Sokka shoved you a little, you still fought the urge.

“Huh? Huh?!” He tried again. “Even if you, Y/N, really reeled me in!”

This time you chuckled in spite of yourself. Sokka laughed a little too, relieved to see you smile. Not satisfied, he tried it yet again.

“And even if this wasn’t your thing… there’s plenty of fish in the sea!” He frowned in deep thought. “Wait, that one doesn’t work”

“Please, stop” You laughed again, throwing your arms around his neck. “Thanks, silly”

“You’re welcome”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and feedback are deeply appreciated :)


End file.
